


Eating Broccoli

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa wants Dean to set a better example.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Broccoli

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Eating Broccoli  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Lisa  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Lisa wants Dean to set a better example.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

“You have to set a good example for Ben, Dean.” Lisa leaned forward and whispered through clenched teeth as she tried to keep her smile in place.

“It’s broccoli.” Dean whispered back as he stared at his plate.

“Yes. But if you don’t eat it then why should Ben?”

Dean shrugged. He didn’t really see why either of them should be made to eat the vile green stuff. “I...”

She quickly interrupted. “Vegetables are healthy for you and if you don’t eat them you won’t grow big and strong.” Lisa glared at Dean.

It looked like they were eating broccoli.


End file.
